Conventionally, a tire embedding an electronic component such as an RFID tag has been known. With such a tire, it is possible to carry out production management of the tire, usage history management, etc. by the RFID tag embedded in the tire and a reader as external equipment carrying out communication. For example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, Publication No. 2016-37236 discloses a tire embedding an RF tag in the vicinity of a stiffener.